


Chronicles of Alexis Clarke

by RepublicChe



Series: My Original stories [1]
Category: Original Work, Science Fiction -Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bio-Engineered Alien Super Soldiers (Draconians), Blood Magic, Breast Fucking, Breasts, C.C. (Code Geass) Inspired me to create Sanae Ichinose, Chapter 1's Title Is A Homage To Half-Life: Opposing Force's Chapter "Welcome to Black Masa", Character(s) Turned Into Vampires, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Communism, Communist Japan (Primary Country/Setting For This Story), Consensual Underage Sex, Cullenlingus, Cyberpunk, Demons, Dragons, Elves, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone In Aizawa Academy Is In A Lesbian Relationship With Each Other, Everyone In Aizawa Academy is a Lesbian, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fallen Angels, Fantasy, Fellatio, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonists, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, First Meetings, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, From The Main Character's POV Only (James/Alexis Clarke), Futanari, Gender or Sex Swap, Half-Blooded Succubi and Pure-Blooded Succubi, Half-Sibling Incest, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, Homage, Immortal Sanae Ichinose, Incest, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Highschool DxD, Inspired by Real Events, Japanese Character(s), Jealousy, Large Breasts, Lemon, Lesbian Character(s), Lesbian Characters, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, Lovers to Friends, Loyalty, Magic, Magic School (Aizawa Academy), Magic-Users, Main Characters (In Characters Tag) Never Die, Major Original Character(s), Male-Centric (James Clarke Only (However He Is In A Legitimate Female Body Thanks To God), Male-Female Friendship (James Clarke in the body of a female), Man behind the man trope, Master/Servant, Mecha, Mentions of video games, Military, Military Academy (Aizawa Academy), Military Training, Minor Original Character(s), Modern Era, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Orgy, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character(s)-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Slash, Original Universe, Originally Posted on FictionPress.com, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Original Female/Male (gender change to female) Character, Partners to Lovers, Possessive Behavior, References To Manga & Anime, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Scissoring, Seduction, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Change, Shoujo-ai, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Soldiers, Spoilers, Story is Heavily Inspired By Code Geass, Strangers to Lovers, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, Teen Romance, Threesome - F/F/F, Time Travel, Tongues, Tribadism, Tropes, True Love, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Viper Pilots, War, Women behind the women trope, Women in the Military, Yandere, Yuri, cum, mentions of real life historical people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepublicChe/pseuds/RepublicChe
Summary: One mistake, is all takes for me to meet my end... my death, however for God's own entertainment... to elevate his boredom... I am sent into an alternate universe in order stop a bioengineered species called the Draconians from wiping out all life on Earth. Oh did I also mention he transferred my soul into a female body for his own amusement?





	Chronicles of Alexis Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that already read this story: Please scroll down to: "Date: Sunday, October 1st 2017" Because I wrote the physical characteristics of Tsubaki Shinozaki.  
> For those that already read this story: The lemon is up. Also dragons and werewolves will physically appear later in the story, (for dragons: They will not appear as anyone will expect.
> 
> In Future chapters: Both Succubi and Fallen Angels will appear.
> 
> Note About Blood Magic: Blood magic and it's practitioners will appear in future chapters.  
> Also, it may not seem like it in this chapter, but in future chapters Aizawa Academy will also double as a magic school as well as a military school.
> 
> The reason use the Additional tags: "Characters Reading Fanfiction and Characters Writing Fanfiction is because in future chapters both the main and minor characters throughout my story will be doing both.  
> Until October 21st, 2017 (Today, as of this note) I didn't know that the Science Fiction-Fandom tag even existed. (I found out when I checked out a story called Experiment #947 by the author Capster). An important core element of this story is Science fiction (There are other genres in this story, but sci-fi is the one of the core elements of this story) The Supernatural genre is also at the very core of this story.  
> Spoiler Alert: Cyberpunk will be featured in future chapters. also, at least one of the main characters (all female) as yet to be featured will have Cybernetics replacing most of her body.  
> In future chapters several characters will reference different Manga & Anime.  
> In this story: Vipers are this story's Mecha (Like Knightmare Frames are in Code Geass and Gundams are in the Gundam Series)

_**Intro:** _

* * *

As they say war is hell. In my opinion truer words have never been spoken. Most people tend to agree with these words. War changes people for better or for worse, for me it changed me for the better. Once upon a time I was a damn fool who thought that I could change things if I was just given the chance, that it would be handed to me on a silver platter; however now I realize that the world doesn't work like that. What is worse is that I died thinking this was the case. Thinking back to who I once was and my naivety, I just shake my head at what a fool I'd been. My perspective changed the day I was hit by a transport truck; I remember the day it happened. I was fighting with my mom, again...

* * *

_**Flashback:** _

* * *

_**Date: Sunday, October 1st 2017** _

_**Location: London Ontario, Canada** _

_**38 Talbot Drive (1)** _

_**Universe: Alpha** _

_**Time: 1:00 PM ** _

* * *

"James how many times do I have to tell you to actually do something, anything to help out around this house! Your father asked you to help me and your uncle out around the house on his death bed, yet you do nothing! You should be ashamed of yourself, your nothing but a lazy good for nothing mouthy slug that just wastes hydro and our money. All you do is play video games and be on the internet running the net bill up! You-"

I ball me hand into a fist, "To hell with you, I've had enough of your crap! I'm out of here!"

I've been planning on leaving for a long time, this argument is the final straw. I've already have everything ready to go at the door, thus before my mom can say another word I march out, grab my stuff and slam the door.

* * *

_**Five minutes later...** _

* * *

For five minutes I've been marching down the sidewalk, ignoring everyone I pass by. Due to my sour disposition everyone who walks by me gives me a wide berth. When I finally reach the crosswalk that leads to McCarthy Drive **(1)** -Still livid from the argument- I cross the road without hitting the button for the Pelican crossing. Suddenly I hear a large horn blaring from the side, a split second later and...

**SMASH!**

* * *

**_Date: Unknown_ **

**_Location Unknown_ **

**_Universe: Unknown_ **

**_Time: Unknown_ **

* * *

"James... James... James Clarke wake up... wake up and smell the ashes!"

In an instant my eyes snap open and I bolt into a siting position. My mouth agape, "Where am I?"

Quickly scanning the area, I gaze at a sight I never would expect to see after being hit by a vehicle (from the sound of the horn, a transport truck): an open field as far as my eyes can see; the wind gently blows against my skin. Suddenly I hear laughter -This causes me to quickly stand up- Then...

**"BOO!"**

With a massive jolt I spin around towards the source of the voice, but, to my absolute shock no one is there. This causes my blood pressure skyrocket, my breathing intensifies; my hands begin shaking, however despite all this I unconsciously shift into a defensive stance. With a snarl, "Who's there?"

Yet... yet all I hear is jovial laughter, **"How amusing, you humans are outright amusing! Very well calm yourself young man for behold and be amazed for I have many names; among these are: God, I Am that I Am, Yahweh, Tetragrammaton, Elohim, El Shaddai, and Elyon! Rejoice human for you shall be humbled by my avatar, for ye shall bask in splendor and glory of my divine presence!"**

Seconds later a bright blinding flash of light appears out of nowhere then... when the light fades away, a young Caucasian man in his late twenties suddenly appears. He is 5'4 with black cropped hair -Slicked back with expensive looking hair gel- A well trimmed beard adorns his eagle-like face; eyes: Sky blue. He is robed in a neat matching black business suit, tie and dress shoes with gold cufflinks, under his suit is a neatly ironed and freshly washed white dress shirt completely free of wrinkles. His eyes sharp and intelligent, his demeanor: confident with a hint of arrogance. He smirks, and with a silky voice, "How do you like my entrance Mr. Clarke?"

With these words he merely waves a hand, suddenly my apprehension and weariness subsides. A sudden gentle calmness asserts itself. My panic attack cesses to be an issue. Without thinking I breathe a sigh of relief, "I... I," I struggle to assert my voice... to get control of it. After a few minutes -The man wait's patently with his arms crossed without a single murmur- I manage to gain control of my faculties. "Way over the top and what's with you semi-quoting the G-man from half-life 2 and where am I exactly?"

The man just chuckles, "I was merely bored. Eternity can do that to you. Anyway, you currently reside in the Collective Unconscious, which by the way was a term coined by Carl Gustav Jung. This place isn't exactly like Mr. Jung theorised, but that's beside the point. You aren't here for me to explain about the Collective Unconscious, no you are here to listen to my proposition. Mr. Clarke I regret to inform you, you are dead; killed by a transport truck due to your simple negligence in crossing the road properly. Now then young man I offer you a chance to live again, but in another universe, in another body.

Frankly Mr. Clarke, eternity is very boring and you are my new source of entertainment. However there is another reason altogether, coupled with my entertainment and that is where things get... interesting Mr. Clarke. And yes alternate universes alien species, magic, gods, dragons, goddesses, the supernatural, time travel, etc... exist. The universe I plan to send you to is... how should I say fucked up.

Here is a brief history: For starters aliens have conquered most of planet Earth. The point of divergence from your timeline/universe occurs due to the Tunguska event in 1908. In the universe I'm talking about, the event is due to the alien's first landing on Earth. The alien's are from Earth's future. The alien race is called Draconians. I know the name sounds idiotic and it is, however please keep your comments to yourself until after my brief history lesson is over.

Anyway, these aliens are genetically spliced together from human, Fallen Angel, werewolf, a demon species called the Hermaphrodon, these demons are vile. the name is derived from the word Hermaphrodite due to their entire species genetically being Hermaphrodites. In fact, these things are real life full-package Futanari demons. These creatures are driven with the soul desire to have sex with men or women in order to propagate their species.

Anyway, back to listing the other species the Draconians are made from. Dragons, hence the name: Draconian; animal's and insects of various species across Earth, vampires, succubi, nekomata and other alien species; especially the famous/infamous Gray Aliens. And yes the Grays legitimately exist, One of the so called 'Gray's' ships did crash in Roswell New Mexico in 1947. Anyway back to the history lesson. In the original timeline humans colonized space and seeded the stars with their own kind. the Draconians were originally created as a slave labor force; however the Draconians rebelled and overthrew their human overlords.

It was the North American Union also known by it's acronym: The NAU. The NAU government were the ones that created the aliens in the first place. Oh and by the way The NAU encompassed the entirety of the United States, Canada, Mexico and all of Central America; the capital was Washington D.C.

Now back to the story. Using free market capitalism the NAU kept the aliens as wage slaves for centuries until 2503. On August 25th 2503 the Draconians successfully rebelled and formed a independent federation. Then in 2560 the Draconians successfully created a time machine in order travel back in time and take revenge on the humans race for centuries of enslavement. They chose 1908 due to how technologically weak the humans are during this time period (1908). Oh and here is something of interest: Humanity discovered hyperspace in 2024 and began fully exploring space in 2043, while the Draconians were created in 2056.

Now that the history lesson is over, I want you to know what I expect out of you. You are to be sent to this universe in your new body and you will do everything in your power in order to combat the Draconian menace to the best of your ability. Now then here is a map of the alternate Earth you will be inserted into," The man then waves his hand and out of thin air a world map appears; color coated. The man then continues. "The landmass you see in brown is the Draconian Federation. The landmass in Asia you see in light red is the Soviet Union, The green landmass in what's left of Saudi Arabia is called the Arab Union, the red landmass that encompasses the Japanese Home Islands is the Japanese Federation;

The indigo landmass in the USA and what's left of Canada, Mexico and a chunk of Central America is the new version of the North American Union, the gray landmass in what's left of South America is called the South American Union; the red landmass that encompasses more or less of Argentina is called the People's Republic of Argentina, the purple land mass in Africa is called the Federation of African Republics; the yellow landmass in southern Africa is called the Federation of South Africa, the red landmass in between the purple and yellow landmasses is called the African Union; the teal landmass surround by the Draconian Federation in India is called the Republic of India; the red landmass in what remains of Sothern China, parts of southwestern Asia, Southeast Asia and Taiwan is called the Asian Federation and the blue land mass that encompasses the entire geographic region of Oceania is called the Federation of Oceania.

All landmasses in red are communist countries. In the alternate universe the USSR that was created by Vladimir Lenin collapsed in 1925 due to the Draconians crushing his forces in order to overrun Russia so they could use the country as a staging ground so they could conquer the rest of the planet. The USSR of the present day was created after Japan conquered regions of Asia.

Now then as much as I would enjoy giving you a full rundown of your new universe's entire history I think it's time I tell you about one last important thing. I will be transferring your soul into a female body-"

"WHAT?! You can't be fucking serious!"

The man smirks, "Oh yes you will most defiantly be a source of amusement Mr... I mean Miss Clarke! I have no reason to tell you why I'm doing this at all, just know that I have my reasons. Anyway the point in the timeline I'm sending you to is July 14th, 2000. What I'm saying is you will be reincarnated into a female body. To aid you, your body will be of Draconian human hybrid. I know the Draconians already have human DNA, but your new parents are: A human mother and a Draconian father. Don't worry, you will still look completely human, it's just you will have the genetic traits of both the Draconian and human species. Actually I should show you what these Draconians look like."

The man then snaps his fingers, a few seconds later, one of the most fearsome creatures I ever seen appears before my eyes: Standing at 7'10, the creature's head is in the shape of a European dragon with one pair of brown colored Irish goat horns protruding out of the top of the head with human ears (were they should be on a human head), six pairs of eyes -four in the front (were two human eyes are on a human skull are) and two on the end of two identically sized red scaled tentacles that are twelve centimeters in length protruding from the top of the creature's skull. All six eyes are shaped like a human's;

Teeth razor sharp, the two front teeth are shaped like a golden lancehead pit viper, also one set of vampiric teeth sticking out on parallel sides of the mouth; possesses a human tongue, long muscled arms, five fingered hands strong and nimble with claws shaped like a European dragon with the added addition of real scorpion stingers on each end of the claws; a large European dragon tail with a large scorpion stinger protruding out of the tip of the tall, Legs and caws of a European dragon, Dragon wings that are seven foot in length and width; torso and pelvis of a bipedal European dragon, their entire body is covered in red scales except for the torso's front which is covered in dragon scales but colored snow white and due to having Hermaphrodon (full-package Futanari demon) blood in their veins, they have a human pe... uh ya... Anyway, the final feature I can visible see is that the Draconian has D-Cup breasts of a pure-blooded female human (this is also due to the Hermaphrodon blood).

After memorizing the Draconian's physical features, the man snaps his fingers, seconds later the Draconian disappears. The man then sighs, "Oh I forgot to mention the capital's of the nations I was telling you about: The NAU: Washington D.C., the Soviet Union: Vladivostok, The African Union: Ambovombe, The Federation of South Africa: Johannesburg, the Asian Federation: Haikou, the Federation of Oceania: Sydney, Federation of African Republics: Kebri Dahar, the Republic of India: Nagpur, the People's Republic of Argentina: Rawson, the South American Union: Rancagua, the Arab Union: Medina, the Japanese Federation: Tokyo and the Draconian Federation: Draconias. Now then, you will be 'born' in the Japanese Federation's capital."

I clinch my fists, "from the sound of what you said earlier I thought you were giving me a damn choice!"

The man smirks, " I was going to, but I changed my mind. There is no way out for you now! Oh and one more thing I will be sending an.. ahem... supervisor to make sure you don't die or... do anything stupid, don't worry it will be a girl. She can't be killed by any means because she is eternally young and immortal; she can even heal herself from the most severe of injuries say like... a decapitation. In that situation, her headless body can literally stand up and walk over to her head and pick it up and reattach it. A few minutes later there won't even be visible scarring. Before now she didn't exist, but now she will. Also she will be half Draconian half-human as well, but with the physical appearance of a pure-blooded human, however due to her Hermaphrodon blood she will have a.. yah, you get the picture... because her 'father' will also be Draconian."

The man then snaps his fingers, seconds later a young naked buxom Japanese teenaged girl appears. She's 5'5, hair black as midnight which is tied into a ponytail, her breasts are D-cup, her face is sharp avian-like, her eyes are a dark brown, she is well muscled, but lean, she is both built like a supermodel and a runner; her skin is soft and silky -Appearing smooth to the touch- and is intoxicating attractive. Suddenly the girl speaks, her voice genital but firm and assertive and totally unashamed of her nudity, "Like what you see?"

Taken aback for a moment I stutter for a split second, "N-no, it's just you are very beautiful."

The girl smirks, "Thank you."

Out of nowhere the man coughs into his hand, making me jump, "Ahem, Lets get back on track shall we not? Anyway, this girl will be known from now on as Sanae Ichinose, she will be reincarnated on the exact same day and the exact same place you will. Your new name will be Alexis Clarke; and oh yes I will also chose your new name as well. And from now on to differentiate between both your native universe and the new one; your native universe will be called: The Alpha Universe and the new one you will be living in will be called: The Bata Universe. You and Sanae will be born in Asami Kōzuki General Hospital in Tokyo Japan.

Oh before I forget, here's some vital information: By July 12th, 1990 the Draconian Federation conquered all of Siberia, the Korean Peninsula Manchuria, Mongolia, all of Europe and Central America; almost the entirety of Mexico and Canada, A large chunk of South America and nearly all of Japan except for the entire islands of Okinawa, Ryukyu, Shikoku and Kyushu, the capital for the Japanese federation at that point in the timeline was Naha located in Okinawa. However, On February 2nd, 1991 the Japanese military managed to successfully capture the Draconians most vital secret: Their weapon that is capable of wiping out an entire city in a matter of seconds, the Fall Grün, named after the Nazi Germany's pre-World War II plan to aggressively invade Czechoslovakia; a plan that never came to fruition thanks to both French and British appeasement at the time.

The Fall Grün is in fact a group of weapon satellites in Earth's orbit. One of the Fall Grün satellites was captured in Osaka Japan before it could be shipped out to launched into orbit by Captain Shinji Kōzuki. Afterwards the Japanese military went to work reverse engineering the captured satellite. It was Shinji's wife Asami Kōzuki, a military scientist; whom cracked the code that allowed the Japanese military to not only wipe the Draconians off the face of the Japanese Home Islands, but also off of half of eastern and southern Siberia, the entire Korean Peninsula, the entirety of the Sakhalin, Kuril and New Siberian Islands; large sections of China bordering former Russia and Mongolia that aren't apart of Manchuria, all of Manchuria and a large chunk of eastern and southern Mongolia.

On January 1st, 2001 the Japanese Federation with help of the Asian Federation officially recreated the Soviet Union out of the conquered regions of Siberia, the Korean Peninsula, large sections China I already mentioned, the Sakhalin, Kuril and New Siberian Islands; Manchuria and Mongolia with the capital at Vladivostok. The idea was to create a buffer state that geographically separates the Draconian Federation from the Japanese and Asian Federations. The conflict that birthed the new Soviet Union was called the Second Draconian-Human War; the war lasted from January 1st, 1984-June 18th, 1992. because of the actions of Asami and Shinji, the Draconian Federation was forced to sign the Treaty of Naha. This Treaty forced the Draconians to give up all the land that was conquered by the Japanese and Asian Federations. Of note: the NAU also not only fought in the war, but reclaimed land within the North American continent. Now in the present day both Asami Kōzuki and Shinji Kōzuki are now regarded as humanities saviours.

The Japanese Government handed the stolen technology, after duplicating it of course; to both the Asian Federation and NAU. On July 14th, 2000 Asami Kōzuki gave birth to Nagisa Kōzuki, I tell you this because for my own reasons I would like for you to protect young Nagisa. Ironically both you and Sanae will be 'born' in the same hospital and the exact same day as Nagisa is and the 'parents' of your respective families will conveniently cross paths. Oh your 'birth' or rather rebirth will be at 3:00 AM, congratulations. Before you go, you might as well see what you will look like in your new body by the time you return to October 1st , 2017 the hard way. Because you and Sanae's 'fathers' are Draconian, they will conveniently be dead before your 'mothers' even reach the hospital."

The man snaps his fingers and a seventeen year old replica (I think) of my body appears: my new body will be -By the time I reach seventeen- 5'5, breasts are D-Cup, face is angular, nose longed and pointed, skin: Caucasian; hair: Blond and it's length is cropped -I assume he just compensated for my preferred hair length in my original body;- Legs: Long and well muscled -If I make them that way- arms short but well muscled -Again, if I make them that way,- And my eyes dark blue. Oh and because of the Draconians have Hermaphrodon blood I also have a... yah to vulgar to say... Anyway... moving on, after I look over my new 'body' the man chuckles, "Well now, It's time you see what Nagisa Kōzuki will look like at seventeen oh and by the way her father is half Irish-Half Japanese while her mother is pure-blooded Japanese."

The man snaps his fingers again an my 'new body' is replaced with a naked seventeen year old Nagisa Kōzuki: She is a pure-blooded human, 5'5 -I swear he did that on purpose,- Her eyes are sapphire blue, her legs are long and very muscular, she has long silky brown hair, her face is round and her nose normal looking -I was never able to describe the shape of human noses and faces properly- And her breasts are D-cup -Again I swear he did this on purpose- To me Nagisa Kōzuki will not only look a supermodel, she'll be one.

After finish checking out what Nagisa Kōzuki will eventually look like, the man snaps his fingers and Nagisa disappears. Smirking the man begins chuckling, Like what you see, now then as the Russians say: до свидания **(2)**."

In a blinding light the world around me disappears and then...

* * *

_**Date: Friday July 14th, 2000** _

**_Location: Tokyo,_ ** _**Asami Kōzuki General Hospital** , _ _**Hōzan Drive (3)** _

**_Japanese Federation_ **

_**Universe: Delta** _

**_Time: 3:00 AM_ **

* * *

My eyes slowly flutter open, after a few seconds I look around at the people staring down at me. Now realising my new situation is very real and not just a dream, I clinch my tinny fist in frustration. My only thought is: Fuck!

* * *

_**Seventeen years later,** _

_**Flashback ends...** _

* * *

_**Date: Sunday, October 1st 2017** _

_**Location: Tokyo, Capital of the Japanese Federation** _

_**Kōzuki Residence, 13 Oda (4) Ave** _

**_Nagisa Kōzuki,_ ** _**Sanae Ichinose and Alexis Clarke Bedroom** _

_**Time: 6:00 AM** _

* * *

"Alexis you have to wake up"

Slowly I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes, a few seconds later I turn and face Nagisa. A soft smile spreads across my face as I gaze upon my lover. She smiles back and chuckles you know tomorrow is our first day at Aizawa Academy **(5)**."

I nod, "I can't believe we managed to get into the most prestigious Viper school in all of Japan!"

Nagisa nods back, "Yah, Anyway despite it being our day off we need to head to head over to see the principal, to get our affairs in order. Remember we have to be there for 10:00. humph, Aizawa Academy is the only military academy in Tokyo for viper pilots and-"

Suddenly Sanae wraps her arms around my waist "Ugh Lets wait another hour and make out like we did last night"

Nagisa smirks and licks her lips, "A threesome again, yes please!"

With a devious smile, I nod of course, I'll drive you two girls to ecstasy again!"

With in seconds Nagisa thrusts her tongue into my mouth while Sanae simultaneously removes her arms around my waist and moves down to my crotch. Seconds later she thrusts her mouth onto my cock and begins sucking on it while simultaneously licking it with her tongue, this causes me to wrap my legs around Sanae and I begin thrusting and buck in unison with her.

While Sanae is pleasuring my cock, I wrap my arms around Nagisa as we suck on each others tongues and begin thrusting and bucking into her abdomen. This causes Nagisa to reciprocate, in no time at all we are rubbing our bare breasts against one another. Several minutes later, me and Nagisa pull away to catch our breaths. Seconds after this Nagisa lowers her head to my breasts and begins sucking on them, her tongue salivating my exposed nipples as she licks and nibbles with gleeful vigor. I begin in absolute ecstasy as my two lovers fuck me senseless.

Smiling deviously, I cum into Sanae's mouth while my breast milk simultaneously pours into Nagisa's mouth. This causes both girls to become greedy and begin speeding up pleasuring me. After awhile I decide to move on to other avenues of pleasuring my two lovers, "Ok girls I think it's time we move on. Nagisa, I want you to let me plunge my cock into your Vagina while Sanae plunges her cock into your ass. From there Nagisa we can still tongue suck."

Both girls stop what they are doing and smirk. A few minutes later both girls are in the correct positions, from there we begin fucking each other as I described to the two. Both girls defiantly warship my cock, however I really do love both girls with all my heart, it's just I'm stating an outright fact. As I thrust my cock into Nagisa, Nagisa and I suck on each others tongues, the saliva pours out of the sides our mouths; meanwhile Sanae thrusts and bucks into Nagisa hard and with lustful speed. Several minutes later we stop to catch our breaths only for me grab Nagisa breasts and begin sucking on them, my tongue ruthlessly coating her tits with my tongue's saliva. Aa Nagisa moans in blissful ecstasy, Sanae savagely pumps her cock faster and faster causing Nagisa to climax and cum into the both of us.

Ten minutes later, the three of us stop, breathing hard. I suddenly smirk, "Sanae I want you and me scissor each other. Nagisa, While me and Sanae are scissoring, I want you to suck on our cocks and drink our juices."

Both girls smirk and get into position. Several minutes later all three of us are moaning in pleasure and extreme ecstasy. As me and Sanae fuck, Nagisa sucks on our cocks with lust and fanatical devotion. After several minutes of this, Nagisa stops briefly and sits up only for her to ram her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues flick and swish in sync, our rhythm begins increases as Sanae's rubs against mine as we continue to scissor each other. Five minutes later, Nagisa pulls away and turns to Sanae and thrusts her tongue into her mouth (Sanae). Both Sanae and Nagisa then begin sucking on each others tongue for seven minutes before Nagisa pulls away and thrusts her mouth on to Sanae's breasts and begins licking and sucking with enthusiastic lustful vigor. Eight minutes later all three of us cum and moan in absolute ecstasy as we climax at the exact same time before continuing fucking each other senseless.

* * *

_**One ho**_ _ **ur Later...** _

* * *

_**Date: Sunday, October 1st 2017** _

_**Location: Tokyo, Capital of the Japanese Federation** _

_**28 Bokuden Ave (6 {on the way to Aizawa Academy)** _

_**Time: 6:00 AM** _

* * *

"You two were amazing earlier"

Both Nagisa and Sanae smirk. Suddenly, Sanae's smirk widens and then lecherously licks her lips, "After our meeting with the principle, you two want to go at it again?"

I grin mischievously, "Yah lets. Anyway we-"

Suddenly we hear shouting and then someone being slammed into a brick wall, hard. At this, the three of us bolt towards the commotion. Five minutes later we come across a gruesome sight: a young elf girl broken and bleeding profusely, her blood, seeping onto the cold unforgiving pavement. her left eye swollen shut, moaning in agony as two men kick her over and over. Without saying a word, I signal to Nagisa and Sanae to use maneuver Delta with a flick of my wrist three times. Both girls nod, Sanae quickly dissolves into mist -Due to her vampirism- The area quickly fogs over enough for me and Nagisa to initiate phase two. Using highly complex ninjutsu maneuvers -Which I still am unable to understand,- She swiftly slips stealthily in between the two thugs and successfully disables one while simultaneously -With lightning quick reflexes- stuns the other, giving me time to swiftly move behind them -Unseen and unheard- And with quick reflexes I kill one of the goons by quickly pulling out my combat knife and silting his throat. While this is happening, Nagisa snaps the other thug's neck.

After the goons are dead, Sanae dissolves the mist and returns back into her caporal form while I run over to the bloodied girl. Once I reach her, I kneel down and check her pulse, her life is fading fast and soon she'll be dead. quickly I gently slap both her cheeks with my hands in order to keep her conscious, "Hey stay with me, please tell me your name!"

After a few minutes she regains consciousness and opens her beautiful green eyes long enough to tell me her name, She also manages to ask my name. In a hoarse voice, "My... name... my name is...Ts...ub...aki... Tsubaki Shi...noz...aki... Shinozaki, and... your ..name... is...?"

I smile, "Hello Tsubaki Shinozaki, my name is Alexis Clarke. Me and two of my friends found the two thugs attacking you and killed them both."

Tsubaki smiles weakly, "Thank... you... but... it was... for nothing... I'm afraid... I-"

Without letting her finish I place my index finger to her lips, "Shh, I know your wounds are fatal however there is a way to save your life, but it's at a terrible price."

due to the immense pain she's suffering, all Tsubaki can due is cough up blood at her attempt to chuckle, "What... sell... my.. soul... or... something..?"

I shake my head vehemently and look directly into her eyes, "I would never ask you or anyone that in a million years! No, for you see I'm... more or less... a vampire... well I have vampire blood running through my veins anyway. I only turned one other person in my entire life and that was only with her complete and utter consent. She knew at the time what she was getting into when she, of her own free will; asked me to turn her. I don't want to do this... what I mean to say is I don't want to turn you because it's ether survive and live your life as a somewhat vampire or die... long story... or die permanently... I-" suddenly I remember something vital... I quickly turn to Sanae, "Sanae you can use your magic to save her right?"

Sanae nods, "If that is what you wish love."

I nod, "I do"

I then turn back to Tsubaki, "Tsubaki... I apologize... in the heat of the moment I wasn't thinking about Sanae's healing abilities. She will heal you now before it's too late"

Tsubaki smiles, but grimaces due to the pain of moving her mouth, "That's... okay... don't... worry about it. So this... Sanae... is your girlfriend?"

I nod, "Her and my friend Nagisa."

Tsubaki eyes widen, "Two?..."

Sanae chuckles and with a lecherous grin, "We had a threesome just this morning and the night after that and-"

Nagisa suddenly runs up and puts her hand over Sanae's mouth, "Filter Sanae, filter!"

Sanae shrugs, "What, it's the truth isn't it? You and Alexis, mark my words; Before the day's out, we will be fucking Tsubaki into ecstasy in a foursome before the day is out!"

Tsubaki cheeks redden in embarrassment despite the situation while both me and Nagisa face-palm at Sanae's usually unfiltered vulgarity. I then clear my throat, "Sanae just do what you have to do... please!"

Sanae nods, "Very well then... your majesty!"

I merely groan as Sanae moves in to heal Tsubaki. Ten minutes later, Sanae finishes completely healing Tsubaki. Several minutes after that, Tsubaki stands up shakily before getting her balance back, once she does, she walks up to me and kneels down in front of me, "You have saved my life; thus I am yours to command, my family's honor and tradition demands that I fatefully serve the individual or individuals who saved my life. I am yours to command my lady, you may do as you will with me, including sexually."

Tsubaki says this with not only a straight face, but also with deadly seriousness. So much so I'm taken aback by it. I sigh, "Tsubaki, that isn't necessary, however, I will under no circumstances dishonor you or your family's traditions nor yours and their honor." I then extend my hand to Tsubaki and look her directly in her eyes again before I continue. "I will under no circumstances force you to do anything against your will including sexually. Yes I'm a lesbian," Sort of. "But I still won't force you to have sex with me unless of course it's of your own free will. I will not speak for Nagisa and Sanae because they must do so themselves, both Nagisa and Sanae, despite her unfiltered vulgarity," I briefly look over to see Nagisa giggling and I swear I can see a massive tick mark on Sanae's head. Anyway I turn back to Tsubaki and continue, "Are very honorable people. Oh and you can stand up now"

Tsubaki sincerely smiles before standing up. After this, she walks up to me to shake my hand, "Thank you mistress."

After this both Nagisa and Sanae walk up to Tsubaki and individually shakes her hand. Nagisa gently smiles, "I promise as well"

Sanae nods, "Me to, you have my word of honor. Also Alexis, We need to get out of here before the cops show up. we still have to go to the Principle's Office at Aizawa Academy"

Suddenly Tsubaki grabs a hold onto both my arms excitedly "Hold on your going to Aizawa Academy, the most prestigious all girls school in all of Japan?! I am as well, tomorrow is my first day there!"

I chuckle, "Me to," Damn, God set this whole fucking encounter up, bastard! Wait I just remembered something, "Tsubaki I never formally introduced my two girlfriends, this is Sanae Ichinose and Nagisa Kōzuki"

After hearing Nagisa's last name Tsubaki eyes bulge and she becomes ecstatic, "Kōzuki?! are you by any chance related to Shinji Kōzuki and Asami Kōzuki?"

Nagisa sighs, "Both Shinji Kōzuki and Asami Kōzuki are my parents."

Tsubaki eyes widen to the size of dinner plates before squealing like a fan girl watching Naruto, "Oh my god, oh my god your their daughter," Tsubaki runs up to Nagisa -bouncing excitedly- before continuing... oh ya defiantly a typical fan girl. "Awesome, I hope we're in the same class! Your parents are so cool... so.. awesome!"

I shake my head, "*Cough*...Fan girl... *Cough*..."

Tsubaki cheeks go red with embarrassment again and rubs the back of her head sheepishly, "*Cough* Anyway we should deal with this mess first then go, don't worry I'll make a phone call and clear this all up in no time!"

* * *

**_Three_ ** _**Hours later...** _

* * *

_**Date: Sunday, October 1st 2017** _

**_Location:_ ** **_Tokyo, Capital of the Japanese Federation_ **

**_Aizawa Academy,_ ** **_32 Musashi Drive (7), P_** _ **rincipal**_ ' ** _s Office_**

**_Time: 9:00 AM_ **

* * *

It's surprising how much weight Tsubaki's family name carries. The Shinozaki Clan is in fact as well known as Kōzuki is, more so in fact. For centuries the Shinozaki Clan has served Japan since the days of Oda Nobunaga. In fact Nobunaga took the founder of the Shinozaki Clan: Genjūrō Shinozaki as his apprentice/vassal. Anyway, In no time at all Tsubaki -Using her family name- managed to clean up the mess with the thugs and disposed of the bodies.

Speaking of Tsubaki, Now that she's fully cleaned up and with fresh clothes on; I must say that if this was an anime I would have a massive nosebleed of epic proportions. When Tsubaki was dressing herself she allowed me to see her while she was naked. Standing at 5'7, with long, but muscular legs; long well toned and muscled arms; avian-like face, her hair: black as raven's feathers that reaches down to her waist; nose sharp and pointed, skin: The color of Mocha, defiant sharp and strict dark green eyes, her breasts: D-cup and ears: Sharp and pointed -Due to being a pure-blooded Elf (Tsubaki told me this while she was putting on her fresh clothes).           

Anyway, we are finally here, sitting across the woman that will help us achieve our destines as Viper pilots: Kotone Aizawa, the principal of Aizawa Academy. From the profile Sanae gave me this morning, principal Aizawa is 28, her height is 6'4, she has long brown hair that reaches down to her waist tied into a ponytail; D-cup breasts, pure-blooded human, blue-grey eyes due to her mother being of Irish descent -Her father is pure-blooded Japanese,- she's athletic, favorite sport is baseball, favorite food is a veggie burger -She's was raised and currently is a vegetarian like me,- strict personality and has three biological nieces (the girls are triplets); the girls biological parents died fighting the Draconians three years ago.

Anyway, The first to initiate the conversation is Principal Aizawa, "Tomorrow is your first day at our school and already you managed to get into a fight only three hours before you girls even reached our school. You three," Pointing at me, Nagisa and Sanae. "managed to kill two people already, however; Miss Shinozaki over there," Pointing to Tsubaki. "Told the police why you did so. The police then forwarded their report to me, all I can say is good work you three; if it wasn't for you, Miss Shinozaki would be dead by now and also good riddance to those vermin. Unlike in the NAU and other parts of the world, vigilantism is legal in Japan. I just wish America **(8)** abolished their idiotic income tax law as both we and the Soviets did. Capitalist scum! What's worse is the American people have to suffer under the tyranny of that fascist dick of Donald James Ackerman! **(9)** Anyway, you aren't here to here me rant and rave about that womanising rich bastard Ackerman and his butt monkey of a Vice-President James Deckard Stevenson **(10)** , jack wagon dicks the both of them!

Anyway, You are here in order to make the process of settling in easier. At this Academy as you are no doubt aware already that you will be living in the school's dormitories. By the end of today you will have all your personal belongings in your preassigned rooms. Your new Dorm Supervisor is Kiriko Shirai she's the same age as me, but she... well she's more how should I say laid-back than I am, but luckily there is still a particular edge to her. None the less I don't want to hear you four getting into trouble. Now then my niece's will take you to your individual rooms, your lucky because Miss Shinozaki managed to pull some strings and landed you girls rooms beside each other. Miss Kōzuki and Miss Clarke you two will share Room 1A, while Miss Shinozaki and Miss Ichinose will share Room 2B, That is all and Welcome to Aizawa Academy. Good luck to the four of you, you'll have a very intense stay at our school for the next seven years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Both 38 Talbot Drive and McCarthy Drive are purely fictional streets in London Ontario (if they exist then this is the first I've ever heard about it). 
> 
> 2: до свидания (do svidánʹja) is Russian, it means: goodbye, see you later.
> 
> 3: Named after Tsutsumi Hōzan.
> 
> 4: Named after Oda Nobunaga. 
> 
> 5: Aizawa Academy is one of the primary locations/settings for this story.
> 
> 6: Named after Tsukahara Bokuden.
> 
> 7: Named after Miyamoto Musashi.
> 
> 8: Despite The NAU encompassing the entirety of the real life United States (excluding all of Alaska), Mexico and large sections of Canada and Central America, the country is called America due to the fact that it was the United states that both created the NAU and annexed all territories retaken from the Draconian Federation into the newly formed NAU. 
> 
> 9: Donald James Ackerman is the current President of the North American Union.
> 
> 10: James Deckard Stevenson is the Vice-President of the North American Union.
> 
> This chapter is called: "Welcome To A New World" because it is a direct homage to Half-Life: Opposing Force's chapter "Welcome to Black Masa; an expansion pack to my most favorite game of all time"
> 
> For this story I will try to successfully write/implement the trope: The man behind the man/Woman behind the woman (A trope I never used before until this story). This trope is in fact one of the central plot devices that drives this entire story starting with this chapter.
> 
> Of Note: My OC's: Rebecca (Becky) Abigail Fitzgerald and Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald will officially appear in Chapter Two and will be the main characters (protagonists) for the rest of the story.


End file.
